The inventive concept relates to a method of forming patterns of semiconductor devices or the like. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of forming a line/space pattern of a semiconductor device.
In general, a double patterning method is used to form fine line/space patterns, e.g., circuit patterns, of semiconductor devices. Sometimes, though, the pattern to be formed will include bit lines and fine lines in the same region of the device. In general, the widths of the bit lines are greater than those of the fine lines of the pattern. However, a defect in the line/space pattern may be caused by the optical proximity effect when both fine lines and bit lines are formed at the same time using photolithography.